


Write My Country New (Fearful Suppliant Mix)

by Quinara



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware a fallen avatar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write My Country New (Fearful Suppliant Mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Illyria Writes a Poem (What country, friends, is this?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621) by [Stultiloquentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stultiloquentia/pseuds/Stultiloquentia). 



> Obvious remixer is obvious, but never mind! :D

when a god writes words the world waits  
(waits still)  
for ink to scratch  
brief marks on dried old leaves  
where salt rain beats down harsh  
absorbed  
no more to slip back home to seas

when a god writes words there’s sound  
a slow creep scratch like insect feet  
as liquid lines in shapes of symbolled signs  
the ocean legacy of ink glands caught  
and crushed and scribed  
by this god’s hand

when a god writes words the world asks  
is this a god I see?  
a slim girl carves sharp rhymes of grief  
and the insects watch  
they wonder  
if we bite her will she bleed?  
if we come close will she see?

and the answer comes not still


End file.
